


Till I Get You Back

by Laygwynn



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laygwynn/pseuds/Laygwynn
Summary: You were kidnapped by Saeran and Saeyoung's father and the only way to save you is for the twins to take out the assassin after their father.





	1. Taser Activation

**Author's Note:**

> Typed on phone hope its good.

[ _ **Think of it this way if anyone ever tries to harm you use the the taser. Turning it on will give me your immediate location. Ill save you I promise.**_ ]  
Taser activation complete. sending location complete.  
"Sae---"  
A figure you couldnt make out because of your fading vision stroked your face. "Sleep girl... you will be quite use full in gaining the twins cooperation."  
You weakly reached for your phone, "d-dont come S-Saeyoung." Your vision then faded to black. 

"Where's MC" Saeyoung whinned. "I dont know now shut the fuck up your interrupting my show" Saeran said grabbing the remote to turn up the TV volume. Saeyoung groaned and layed on his back on the couch. Loud beeping coming from Saeyoung's computer startled the twins and Saeyoung rushed to his computer. His heart dropped when he saw that your taser had been activated he quickly pulled up your location and downloaded it on his phone. "Whats going on?" Saeran asked as Saeyoung pushed passed him to grab his car keys. "MC's taser was activated she is in danger" Saeyoung opened the large gate and rushed out to the garage. Saeran followed and slipped in the car Saeyoung was getting in "Where is she?" Saeran asked. Saeyoung clicked his tongue "at a park.. damn! I knew I should not have let her go alone." "Look dont blame yourself lets just hurry to the park she is at and save her" Saeran said. He had to pinch himself to calm his own heart down he needed at least one calm person in this car and it definitely wasn't going to be his brother.  
Saeyoung broke all laws rushing to the park where MC had been located. He rushed out of the car and began to seach for her. Only he saw her phone on the ground and taser on the ground. Saeyoung picked up MC's phone his hand shook so bad he had to use both hands to hold the phone. Saeran had caught up to Saeyoung and wasn't surpised at what he saw except..."Saeyoung look a video!" He pointed to MC's phone screen which had a video on it. Saeyoung pressed play...  
The video showed MC gagged and unconscious with a deep man's voice speaking to them from behind the camera.  
"Saeyoung, Saeran its been awhile though we may not have met ive been wanting to meet you for quite a while. I want to invite you two to my home. For a nice chat. Its not like you can refuse after all I have your precious wife Saeyoung. You wouldn't want anything to happen to her. I hate to make threats but I must have you two come right away. Ill explain more things in detail once you two arrive for now I will end this video see you soon. Your father Hyeseong Choi."  
Saeyoung dropped the phone on the ground. You had been kidnapped by his father. The one that was after him and his brother when they were young. The one they desperately wanted to get away along with their mother. "A-are we going?" Saeran's voice shook as he asked. "You stay here im going to save my wife" Saeyoung picked up your taser and phone. He was angry and right now unpredictable.


	2. The Plan

_**["I can't sleep if you stare at me like that" you complained. You rolled over facing the wall instead of Saeyoung. Saeyoung laughed and snaked his hand on your waist, "Sorry babe your just so cute when you sleep" He put his head on your shoulder, chest pressing against you. You felt your cheeks heat up when you felt his breath on your ear. "Aaand dont pretend you dont do it too pheww~" He blew into your ear causing you to jerk up. "Oh my god Saeyoung don't do that"** _  
_**He sat up as he laughed at your reaction, "S-sorry babe your just so cute."** _  
_**You sighed and layed back down next to Saeyoung and snuggled close to his chest. He wrapped his arms around and kissed your forehead, "Mc. I love you" "I love you too Saeyoung" you said while  falling asleep on his chest.]** _

Saeyoung woke up to your side of the bed empty...

.............................

Saeran opened the door to let the rest of RFA inside the bunker. He called them all here to discuss what and how to save MC from their father. “I don’t think neither of you two should go” Yoosung said, “It could be a trap.” Zen that sat next to Yoosung sighed, “Of course it’s a trap Yoosung. But we can’t just ignore it MC need help.” Saeran sighed. Not only was MC kidnapped by his dangerous father but Saeyoung had been sulking ever since they returned from the park yesterday. Saeyoung had wanted to immediately go to where the prime minister’s office was and get MC back but he stopped him knowing that would be reckless and stupid.  
“How did the prime minster even find MC? And that you and Saeyoung were related to her?” Jaehee asked. “My guess would probably be Seven and MC’s marriage license.” Zen looked at Saeran who only shrugged and avoided his eyes. “I’m not sure what my brother did regarding that information.”  
“It’s almost noon when will Saeyoung get up and join us I mean he wants to save MC too right?” Yoosung asked.  
The door to Saeyoung’s room opened and Saeyoung walked out with bags under his eyes. He looked completely weak. Like all his energy had been taken out with MC being gone.  
“Of course I want to save her that’s why im leaving” He said walking towards the giant metal doors. Zen and Jumin blocked the doors making Saeyoung angry, “Move the fuck out of my way!”  
“Sit down Saeyoung we need to formulate a plan to save her going straight there would just be reckless” Jumin said crossing his arms at Saeyoung.  
Saeyoung smirked, “You think I give a damn whether it’s reckless or not…I just want my wife back…safe and sound so move” His arms shook and Zen and Jumín’s expression softened. Zen put his hand on his shaking shoulders, “Don’t worry Saeyoung we will get her back and will have the prime minister pay for kidnapping her.” “Can’t we just go to the police—“Yoosung started “No we can’t. Who knows what he will do with MC if we file a missing person report on her” Saeran told him. Making Yoosung lean back into his chair and sighing. “The only choice we have is for Saeran and I to go to him and follow his orders” Saeyoung said still standing by the metal door, “This is all my fault for involving her in my life” Saeyoung began to cry, “If she gets hurt because of me…”  
“She won’t Saeyoung we will save her.” Jumin grabbed Saeyoung’s arm and guided him to sit next to Yoosung on the couch, “Now let’s come up with a plan to get her back safely.” Saeyoung composed himself and listened to Saeran.  
“First we should have Jumin on standby for backup. Zen, Yoosung, and Jaehee can keep an eye on our progress. We will bring with us tiny trackers on our clothes. If either of those trackers disappear immediately call Jumin and have him send his men in. If worse comes to worse call Vanderwood he…he will come when things go bad and we might need to get our hands dirty.”  
Yoosung and Jaehee gulped while Zen shook his leg wildly. Jumin sat composed but you could tell he was worried from the look in his eyes. Saeran looked around the room, “Is everyone ok with the plan?” No one objected so it was time to start the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >.< Hope you enjoyed


	3. How He Knew

                Your whole body ached. It was like your whole body had turned into lead. You gathered enough strength to open your eyes and immediately panicked. “Where the hell am I?!” You pulled at the tight restraints binding your arms together. The knots were really tight that your fingers couldn’t even untie even one. You felt your writs sting from the rope and gave up trying to untie them instead you looked around your surroundings. The place was dark besides the line of light underneath the door. There was a table on the other side of the wall. From your view you could see the needles they used on you to knock you out. Your heart starting beating fast and you closed your eyes. Thinking of seven and wishing all this was just a dream. That none of this was real. You felt tears building up in your eyes and your whole body shaking from fear. You took a deep breath and opened your eyes again. Nothing changed, you were still in this dark room, your hands still restrained, and Saeyoung was not there.

The door opened and you flinched at the light coming from it.

“So your awake, good we have a lot to talk about” The man known as Hyeseong Choi walked towards you. You flinched at his touch as his grabbed your shoulders and moved down to the rope on your hands. He untied them but grabbed your hands tightly on the wrist so you could not escape. “That hurts please—please stop” You said to him avoiding his gaze and focusing on his grip on your wrists. He smiled and took one hand off your wrists and grabbed your chin forcing you to look directly into his eyes that matched Saeyoung’s. “I’ll let go as long as your promise to behave it will be bad if you cause a scene here. I’m sure Saeyoung wouldn’t like his wife hurt before he even arrives now would he?” You bit the inside of cheek trying to suppress your tears. “I-I promise. I won’t cause a scene.” He let go of your wrist and stroked your hair, “Good now follow me. You must be hungry come lets have lunch.” He walked towards the door and turned back towards you to wait for you. You stood up on wobbly legs putting your hands on the wall you slowly walked towards him focusing on your feet so you don’t miss a step.

Finally your legs had feeling to them again and you were able to walk properly the rest of the way to his dining room. You sat down on the soft chair at the end of the long table while he sat at the other end.

“You said we have a lot to talk about. I want an explanation to why I am here. Why I was kidnapped. What do you want with the twins?”

He smirked and put his napkin under his shirt, “My” he said, “Don’t you ask a lot of questions but you are indeed right you deserve and explanation.” He looked at you with an intense gaze almost making you want to turn your head to avoid it but you kept your ground a bit the inside of cheek.

“Let’s start to how I found you Mrs. Choi” He said making you gulp and grab you shaking hands. “I am a powerful man Ms. MC I’m sure you are aware of that. If the twins have not already told you, I have been looking for them for a long time of course my goals for them are different then what it was back then. When one of my men suddenly came across a particular party organization called RFA. I’m sure you are aware of that origination correct? Well I had my men look into the information and something surprising came up, it was a broadcast about the RFA if I remember correct last year. I listened to the recording of it and it said some very interesting names.”

You knew what broadcast he was talking about it was the one from the first party you organized but couldn’t attend due to needing to save Saeran with Saeyoung. You remembered that since you both couldn’t attend Jumin had not been happy and mentioned you and Saeyoung’s name out loud. Your nails bit into your fist. “The look on your face seems to tell me that you are aware of what I am talking about. Then yes that’s how I found out about you and Saeyoung’s existence at first I didn’t believe it. All these years I had thought of the twins as dead because they disappeared from that wretched woman’s home. I was glad both of those nuisances were out of my life even that women who committed suicide. I could finally focus on becoming Prime Minister.” He smiled and spread his hands to show his accomplishment. “Still, that was a year ago if you knew then why did you kidnap me now instead of then or start your search back for the twins?” You asked him.

“Like I said I was not fully convinced that was my son whose name was announced on that broadcast. That was in till a year later when a folder with a marriage license with two particular names was sent to my office. And a picture of not only you but Saeran and Saeyoung together. That one of my men took not too long ago. I was shocked the twins had been alive and one of them got married. Of course I still did not act even when I received that information.” You banged on the table, “So why now then!” He raised a palm to you as the chefs began to bring out the food. “Let’s eat while I explain. All this talking has made me fairly hungry” He looked at you who gave him an intense glare and he gave only a smile, “Do not worry you will know everything in due time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	4. His Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter :)

The chef placed the overly fancy food on the table. The prime minster cut his food and sipped his red wine and spoke no words to you. You tapped your foot on the floor slowly losing your patience. He looked at you and put down his fork, “Are you not going to eat? It’s bad for health to skip meals.” You pushed away the plate of food the chef prepared and crossed your arms staring at the man. Like a baby throwing a tantrum. He sighed and grabbed and his napkin to wipe his hands. Placing the napkin down after he was done he cleared his throat. “The reason I kidnapped you and request the twin’s presence is because I am being threatened.” He looked at you with the saddest eyes then stared down at his knees, “I know I’m the greatest but for someone to send me constant threats to me and my family…It’s been hard to sleep at night.”

“So...” You said making him look up you. He must have thought you would feel sorry for him and his new family but the face you were making towards him was a look of disinterest. After all this was the man who was part of the reason why Saeyoung and Saeran had a horrible childhood. You wanted to laugh at the thought of his sad eyes and his shaking arms trying to lure you into feeling bad for the man.

“So? Well I know that I wasn’t the best father for Saeyoung and Saeran, after all I wanted them gone but—“You put your hand up to stop him from talking any farther. “Stop let me break things down for a second” Hyeseong leaned back with his hands together on the table. “Please do so”

“Ok so basically you kidnapped me to try to lure Saeyoung and Saeran to help you with your threat problems. After all you knew they despised you and wouldn’t listen to you unless someone important to them was in danger.  Though what I don’t get is why you need them I mean those two are just regular boys not detectives that solve crimes they would be no help to you” Unless he knew that Saeyoung was a secret agent, “If your life is in danger then you should just go to the police or use your prime minister power.”

He shook his head, “The threats warned not to use either if I did my family would be put in more danger then they are already in I do not wish to risk it.”

You bit the inside of you cheek to contain your anger. He acted like Saeyoung and Saeran were not his family either yet from what it sounds like he would rather put them in danger for helping him.

“As for the need of the twins I only need them to lure the person that is after me and my men will capture them. “

“Why the twins though? If you hadn’t found out about their existence you would have never even thought of using them.”

He smiled at you and a cold shiver ran down your back, “That’s because now that they are back it would be like killing two birds with one stone. The one that is after me will kill one of the twins thinking they are me if I’m lucky he will kill both then my men will handle the rest and get rid of the one after me.” He clapped and the maids grabbed the finished plates. “K-kill” your felt you blood run cold and stood up from the chair, “You’re trying to use the twins as bait for you assassin.” He stood up from his chair and walked up to you. Your legs wobbled as moved back away from him. His face continue to show a cold smile as he grabbed your arm and yanked you to him. He wrapped his other hand around your waist and leaned his face to your ear and whispered, “So now that you know you will be good so that the twins will cooperate right”

“N-No!” You pushed yourself off him and landed on the floor. “S-Saeyoung Saeran” You said scooting back from him till you hit the wall. The prime minister kneeled down on one leg and lifted you chin. “Don’t worry they will be here soon.”  


	5. Vanderwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter~ Enjoy :)

“Didn’t think you would ever contact me” Vanderwood sat down at his table and waited for his coffee. “To be honest I didn’t think I would either at least not with my brother” Vanderwood leaned back in his chair, “So why have you contacted me then Saeyoung’s little brother” Saeran sipped his coffee and took a deep breath.

“MC is in trouble”

Vanderwood’s eyes widened. He couldn’t have been serious. That girl that Saeyoung was so desperately in love with was in trouble?

“What do you mean? What happened to her?” Saeran took another sip of his coffee. “She was kidnapped.”

“By who little brother?” the waiter placed Vanderwood’s coffee on the table and kindly walked away with a sway of her hips. “Our father…the prime minister.” Vanderwood couldn’t believe what he was hearing. One the twin’s father was the prime minister. Two the prime minister kidnapped Saeyoung’s wife. “W-Why-“Saeran banged the table.

“Think I fucking know. Damn all this is so confusing. All we know is that he wants to see us. Vanderwood you should have seen the video he sent us of MC. Gagged, blindfolded, unconscious. My brother broke he won’t even come out of his room.” Saeran shook he had his head down but Vanderwood could tell he was holding back tears. “Calm down little brother. So you want my help with getting MC back” Vanderwood tried to keep himself calm but all this was just a lot to take in at once. Why would Saeyoung lock himself in his room? Was he afraid? Just how dangerous was this man.

Saeran nodded, “Yes I want your help but only as last resort plan”

Vanderwood pushed his hair back and grabbed his somewhat cold now coffee. “Last resort plan?” Saeran lifted his head back up and his eyes turned cold. Vanderwood set his coffee back down and swallowed hard. “You don’t mean…”

“Yes…this man is extremely dangerous and if this is a trap we will need back up. Which means killing may be necessary”

Vanderwood shook his head, “wait do you even understand what you are saying. I know that you have killed before but this…this is no joke are you serious with this plan”

Saeran nodded his head, “Yes, even though the death of V still haunts me… that his blood is on my hands. I have no doubt my brother will not hesitate to kill now that MC in danger all he wants is her back safely…and so do I. So I won’t hesitate either.”

Vanderwood sighed, “Never thought I would go back to killing now that I’m no longer part of the agency but I owe Saeyoung so I will help you.” Saeran smiled, “Thank you Vanderwood”

Vanderwood wrote down his number on a napkin and handed to Saeran, “Don’t thank me yet the girl is not back yet. Call me when you will go through with that last resort plan of yours.” Vanderwood stood up from his chair and walked out the door.

* * *

 

“Hello my old friend looks like you will be used again after all” Vanderwood picked up his sniper gun and waited for the call from Saeran giving him the ‘Ok’

His phone rang…An unknown caller ID appeared. Vanderwood picked up the phone and answered.

_“Hello?”_


	6. They Will Come Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A New Chapter Enjoy

 

“Hyeseong Choi. Current Prime Minister. It says he is about 2 hours away from here I’ll send the location to you” Yoosung said reading off the computer. Saeyoung tapped his earpiece, “Alright Yoosung.”

“Umm…Saeyoung?”

“Yeah?”

“Please…Please be careful”

Saeyoung smirked, “Don’t worry” He turned off his earpiece and stepped into his car.

* * *

 

Saeran turned on the GPS and uploaded the information sent by Yoosung onto it. “It’s ready Saeyoung” He leaned back into the car seat and stared at his brother. “Alright…let’s go” Saeyoung turned the keys to start the car. “Wait Saeyoung” Saeran grabbed his brother’s hand.

Saeyoung sighed and looked at his brother, “What’s up?” Saeran let go and placed his hands back on his knees, “Look I know you. I doubt you will follow this plan 100% Saeyoung. I don’t want you to do anything crazy in order to get MC back”

Saeyoung turned his head and pressed it into his seat, “Yeah…I figured you would think that. Honestly, I would leave you behind and go by myself to that asshole.”

He sighed.

“But…then I went back into MC and I’s room to stare at the picture of our wedding. You, me, and MC pressed together in a smile.” Saeyoung smirked at the memory, “MC promised you ice cream that day if you could give us your biggest smile.”

Saeran smiled “Yeah, it was really delicious too”

“That’s why I am going to follow this plan. 100%. I want…need MC back safely. That man he is crazy. If something were to happen to MC because I did something reckless then I would never forgive myself.” Saeyoung fiddled with his wedding ring, He traced the engraved names onto it. His and MC’s.

Saeran chuckled. “What’s funny Saeran?” Saeyoung asked. “It’s just hearing you being so serious is weird. If MC was here she would tease you but she would also be proud.”

Saeran smiled at his brother, “We will get her back and we will take down that asshole too”

Saeyoung nodded and placed his hands on the wheel. “You ready?” Saeran nodded, “Then…let’s go.”

* * *

 

“Can you sit down” Jumin told Zen who was pacing the room, “They just left it will be awhile till they are back.”

“Well I’m sorry that I can’t sit back and drink tea while my friends are in danger like you damn trust fund jerk!” Zen said continuing to pace the room.

“Zen please…we need to be calm and wait for them.” Jaehee told him. “Yes and your pacing and attitude it not helping” Jumin added.

Zen growled and caused Yoosung to stand up to block him from Jumin, “Guys please chill. Zen why don’t you head home for the night. Cool your head.”

“It is quite late. Maybe we should meet up tomorrow?” Jaehee asked them. “Yeah and I’ll stay here so I can open the doors for you tomorrow” Yoosung said.

Jumin nodded at the plan. “Alright then…Yoosung call me if you hear anything from them tonight” Zen told Yoosung.

Yoosung nodded, “I will don’t worry.” Jaehee, Zen, and Jumin packed up and left the bunker.

Yoosung sighed and sat down on the couch. He picked up Meowy. “Meowy those 3 will be safe right?”

“Meowy has faith in God Seven and his brother as for Miss MC she is strong and kind. Meowy has no doubt they will all come back safe and sound.” Meowy lit up in delight.

Yoosung smirked at the cat, “I have faith too Meowy.”

_They will come back._


	7. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter~ enjoy

 “You had another nightmare hm?” He didn’t speak just nodded in your lap.  You softly stroked his head. His curly locks tickling your fingers. “That feels nice MC. I might fall asleep in your lap you keep going.” Saeyoung purred on your legs.  “That’s fine Saeyoung. Just don’t have another nightmare. It scares me when you wake up in a cold sweat and start hyperventilating” Saeyoung takes his finger and draws circles on your thigh, “I know…my dream… it was scary”

“What was it about?” You asked.

“Y-you and Saeran had been killed” Saeyoung’s figure began to shake. You stopped playing with his hair for a moment but continued, to attempt to calm him down. “What happened?” You asked him with a calm voice.

He took a deep breath, “I don’t know, I think someone took you both? Maybe the agency? I don’t know. But I couldn’t do anything—I felt useless. My body wouldn’t move like I was frozen in place and—“He stopped and you could feel the wetness on your thighs.

“Saeyoung I’m sorry don’t cry, nothing is going to happen. You’re my defender of justice. I know you will always protect me. Saeran too.” You stroked his cheek, “You don’t need to worry about a dream like that because I know if something were to happen to me or Saeran you would put on your cape and fly to our rescue.” He flipped his head and smiled at you, “How did you know I have a flying cape?”

You shrugged, “I know everything about you.” You poked his cheek, “What kind of wife would I be if I didn’t know everything about my husband?”

He snuggled into your waist, “That’s why you are the best wife ever. Always there for me. I love you MC”

You smiled and kissed his head, “I love you too.”

* * *

 

“We are almost there Saeran are you ready?”  Saeyoung looked at his brother in the corner of his eye. “Yeah I’m ready. Let’s do this.”

Saeyoung parked his car in an empty drive way and stepped out the car. Saeran got out the car and he gasped at the huge building that their father was in. “She is somewhere in there Saeran. And so is that bastard.”

“I know. It’s time we faced that asshole after all these years.” Saeran put on his hat and covered his eyes.

Saeyoung nodded, “Come on let’s go.”

* * *

 

“Sir your guest have arrived” James the assistant informed the prime minister.

Hyeseong Choi smirked, “Finally time for our reunion. Let them in James.” He stood up and patted down his suit. He walked over to the table him and the twins would talk at and took a seat waiting for their arrival.

The huge doors opened and James along with two tall boys stood just outside of it. “Come in, come in.” Hyeseong gave them a huge smile and beckoned them over to the table. The boys took a seat across from each other and far away from the seats close to the prime minister.

They sat in silence for a while as Hyeseong Choi admired their appearance. They grew up well for being victims of abuse. Though that’s probably because of that girl he had kidnapped. They both had fiery red locks underneath the caps they were wearing. And one of the twins had a fairly nice build then the other. Although one of the twins had mint green eyes. He assumed they must be contacts and continue to observe.

“Where is she?’ One of the twins spoke up and asked.

He smiled, “Patience. Let’s talk first”

“What do you want?” the other twin spoke. Hyeseong sighed, “Normally a reunion like this would result in chatting and crying while apologizing though I suppose you would like me to get to the point?”   

Hyeseong took out a piece of paper that was folded. He slid it towards the twins. “I require your assistance.” The twins looked at each other for a moment then the twin with the oddly colored glasses grabbed the note. He opened it and read it, “This is a threat.”

Hyeseong nodded and looked down at his knees. “Yes and I need your help with catching the person who wrote that horrible threat to me.”

The glasses twin gave the note to the contacts wearing twin for him to read. “Why do you want us to help you with something like this? Probably would be better if you just died anyways”

He smiled, “Yes I figured you would think that…but I really need your help see I only need one of you to lure him away while I get my other family to safety.” The glasses twin looked at him with hatred, “Your other family?” The minister put his hands on the table, “Yes, the family that I made after I was elected prime minister.” He hurriedly lifted his head and looked at the twin with the contacts, “After I left your mother, I tried to save you two—I knew she was dangerous and could not be trusted with my children but she hid you both away from me and when I finally was able to get enough power to forcefully take you two…you both were already gone.” He sniffed back his tears, “I was so afraid she had killed you both. But I thank god you both are ok. Saeyoung, Saeran.”

He looked at them both and continued with his confession, “After the news that you both had been missing I was heartbroken. The women I was with at the time had been pregnant so I decided to marry her and push the two of you in the back of my head. Although there has never been a day gone by were I do not think of you two. My twin girls Mi-ann and Mi-yun” He smiled, “They look a lot like you both. When I see them I think of you two and—“He sniffed and wiped his eyes, “I just wished I had made better choices. Maybe I could have been the one to give you both happy lives. “

Hyeseong looked at them and smiled, “That girl…she means a lot to you both correct. My guess is she is the one that has given you the happy lives you two deserve so much. I do not wish to take that away. I have not hurt nor touched her. I only beg of your cooperation with this. Please…”

The twins looked at each other and nodded then looked back at Hyeseong, “We wish discuss this matter with each other for a while” The glasses twin told, “For now though I will not agree to anything until I have confirmed with my own eyes that my wife is safe.”

Hyeseong nodded viciously, “Y-yes I understand. I will bring her to you please wait here” He stood up and rushed out the room.

             

* * *

 

“Saeyoung…” Saeran looked at Saeyoung. “I know…it pisses me of that he thinks we are fools. Although as long as MC is safe. I will think about his wish.” Saeyoung fiddled with his wedding ring.

“The person…the one who wrote this note. I wonder who it is. I mean it’s not easy to sneak a threat like this in a place like this” Saeran picked up the noted and skimmed through the words.

“Probably someone located in here. Let’s be careful what we say” Saeyoung told Saeran.

He nodded and folded the note back on the table.

* * *

 

The tape holding your mouth was ripped off and you winced in pain, “Fu—“Hyeseong covered your mouth with his huge palm.

“Now princess be good and don’t let them know any of my plans” He smiled creepily, “After all you don’t want to go boom do you” He looked at the metal bracelet placed on your wrist.

You looked at him with a glare. “Ha-ha now let’s go see your family shall we princess. Who knows this may be the  _last_ time you get to see them.”


End file.
